Becoming Himself Again
by LadyAveira
Summary: Loki has been taken back to Asgard after his attack on Midgard. He spends his days hiding away in the worlds of his books. But Loki is painfully lonely, and requests a companion. Loki is shocked when a humble Midgardian girl, named Geira, awakens the old Loki within. Loki, Odinson, and he starts to become himself again. Rated M for later chapters. Loki/OC Few dark world spoilers
1. Chapter I

**AN/**

**So guys, this is my first fanfic I've decided to publish! Go easy on me :')**

**Any feedback would be hugely appreciated and welcomed! **

**So without further ado I present you..**

_**Becoming Himself Again.**_

* * *

Loki stood in his cell, watching as Thor marched new prisoners into the dungeon. He traced his long elegant fingers along the invisible barrier separating himself from the outside world. When his eyes met Thor's, he could feel rage bubbling deep within his chest, he grit his teeth together and his hands turned to tight fists. Thor paused and looked straight at Loki, a sad expression crossed his face, before two prisoners bickering with each other once again grabbed his attention. Thor escorted groups of men into their cells and turned to leave, he stopped briefly at Loki's well kept and more comfortable cell, he did not raise his head, he merely stopped, staring at the floor, Loki stood close against the barrier, staring at Thor, waiting for him to speak. Instead Thor simply shook his head, his long hair draping over his shoulder, he rubbed his hand over his brow, pushing his hair away, and walked away, up the stairs into the palace. Loki felt rage once again take over his body, he tightened his fists, slowly walked to the middle of his cell, and before he could contain himself, a strong pulse of energy left his body, leaving his cell in a mess.

It had been four months since Loki was brought back to Asgard by Thor, four long months of solitude and rage. Each time he would see his brother come striding into the dungeon, he would wait eagerly for a word of kindness, a snide comment, a simple nod of his head, but Thor never did acknowledge his now estranged brother. Loki had been given several books by his mother, Frigga, when he was first imprisoned. They were pristine when he had received them, however while left to his own company, Loki desperately threw himself into the stories. Each book was tattered and worn, battered and broken from when Loki had lost his temper and thrown them in frustration. Today Loki had chosen to read a particular favourite, it was a book he had found on Midgard, about a lonely creature doomed to walk alone for his immortal life. He immersed himself in the story, he found so many likenesses between himself and the character who craves company so much, he is willing to take the life of a stranger to ease his own pain. While reading, Loki suddenly snapped back to reality, he slammed his book down and went up to the barrier, he slammed his fists against it and began to yell.

'Guard! Guard! Here I say!', Loki called in vain as not a single guard would respond.

His frustration grew, he closed his eyes and held his arms out, balled his hands into tight fists and this time he spoke quietly.

'Guard, you come to my aid, or I will not hesitate in ruining this meagre little cell.'

One of the guards looked at Loki, he smirked and moved forward, standing in front of the young prince we a smug look on his face.

'What is it.. _Laufeyson_?', the guard smirked. Loki grit his teeth and muttered quietly,

'I demand I speak with a member of the royal family.' Loki said, trying to be as polite as possible.

'Hah!', the guard laughed, 'And why would we grant you that privilege?'

'Because I am still a prince, you mewling quim!' Loki spat at the guard, staring at him, his green eyes blazing. The guard rolled his eyes and turned away.

'Well, young prince, maybe I'll think about it.' The guard said smugly while sauntering back to his position to the left of Loki's cell.

Loki watched every move the guard made that evening, and when it was finally time for the guards to swap, he gave him a look of sheer hatred as he passed to ascend into the palace. Loki once again picked up his book, he sat on an old wooden chair that his mother had sent for him just days after his imprisonment. He had just started to fall back into the world of his novel, when he was disturbed by a woman clearing her throat quietly.

Loki knew straight away who the woman was, he did not even take his eyes off his book before speaking, in barely a whisper.

'Mother.. you have come to me.' his brows furrowed slightly at how vulnerable his voice sounded.

'Yes my son, I have come. I have been waiting very patiently for your request to speak with me.. assuming I am indeed who you mean't when you made your request to your guard?' his mother spoke quietly and elegantly with love radiating for every word she spoke. It warmed Loki's lonely heart and a slight smile played at the edge of his lips.

'I have another request, Mother.' Loki stated in a very matter of fact way. Frigga nodded as he spoke, she smiled at his attempt to hide his emotion from her.

'And what would that be, my dearest?' Frigga stood close to the barrier separating her from her darling son.

'I would like to request company. An employee. I would like the company of an intelligent individual that can converse with me on an educated level. I would like the company of someone who will not dispute my opinions, rather agree with the facts I speak.' Loki announced, not looking away from his book. Frigga smiled at her son, she closed her eyes and in a heartbeat, she had projected herself into Loki's cell. She stood in front of him, smiling with such warm and loving eyes. It startled Loki, he was not used to people taking him by surprise, that was his talent. Loki underestimated just how much he had learned from his mother, how similar they were in power.

'Loki.. you cannot ask someone to commit themselves to life in a cell for a non-existent crime.' Frigga explained quietly. Loki stood and for the first time in a long while, looked into his mother's eyes.

'You can find someone.' he almost snarled. Frigga smiled and shook her head slightly.

'My sweet boy, I am not afraid of you. Perhaps if you used the manners I have always taught you, and made your request in a dignified and polite manner, I may consider it.' She took a few steps away from Loki, she held her hands behind her back and slowly strolled around the cell, watching Loki as she did. Loki felt like a young boy, being told of for being naughty. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, unwilling to show his true emotions, but his mother knew him too well. He took a deep breath and looked back to Frigga, his eyes filled with hurt and desperation.

'Mother.. I cannot cope. I am desperate. I wish for nothing more than company if I am to spend the remainder of my years in this hell..', Loki's eyes where dull, they glistened with the threat of a tear, but he did not hide it. Frigga looked upon her son with love, but profound saddness.

'Loki, I will try. But you must be patient, this will not be an easy task, and as for convincing your father..', Frigga looked down and shook her head slightly, 'I am unsure if he will agree at all.'. Loki once again clenched his teeth and cocked his head to the side slightly, staring at Frigga.

'He is not my father!', he spoke quietly but his voice was smothered in anger. Frigga smiled and looked back at her son.

'And am I not your mother?' she mused.

'N-N...' Loki stuttered trying to spit the word out, 'Yes.. yes mother you are.. please do not attempt to believe I feel different about you..' Loki backed down, admitting the truth. Frigga's eyes lit up, her dazzling smile and joyful eyes caught Loki off guard, until he realised, he too, was smiling from ear to ear. He made his mother smile.. that was enough for him today. Frigga lifted her hand to brush against Loki's cheek.. but her projection could not make physical contact and she slowly let herself fade back to the other side of the barrier. Loki watched, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he realised, he was in fact, alone again.

'I will find you company my dearest Loki..' she spoke in a comforting tone, 'Be patient sweetheart.', And with that, Frigga turned and slowly made her way to the stair case, Loki could not watch any further, he turned his back and closed his eyes, trying to control the emotions flowing through him so freely. He now had hope, hope that he could make his time here a little more bareable. Loki whispered quietly,

'Thank you, _Mother_.', with that he went to his bed and lay down, facing the ceiling, and closed his tired eyes, he impatiently waited for sleep to capture him.


	2. Chapter II

**AN/**

**I'm going to be posting one chapter a day, but because this is day one, I thought I'd be lovely and post two chapters, mainly because I'm really enjoying this :D**

**Any feedback is much welcomed and appreciated!**

* * *

It had been three days since Frigga visited Loki, he was beginning to think that Odin had turned his request down.. That Thor had convinced his mother it was a bad idea, or that his mother had lied, that she had no intention of finding him company. Loki could feel emotion building up inside his chest, he wanted to scream, to ruin the cell, to ruin himself. He felt trapped, he was trapped and at that moment, he knew it more so than ever before. Loki began to pace back and fourth inside the small cell, he heard a slight noise outside his cell and turned abruptly, knocking into his wooden chair. This alone was enough to make Loki erupt. He screamed, releasing a huge pulse of energy from his body once again, making the chair, his books and his bed go flying through the air and crashing to the floor. His chair smashed into several pieces, his bed was snapped, and two of his books and finally given up and pages were thrown from the bindings. Loki's breathing was heavy and laboured, when suddenly, he heard the guards outside shift from their previous positions gaping at the Princes' outburst. Loki quickly waved his hand, placing an illusion over his entire cell, including himself.

Thor came strutting towards Loki's cell, a grin on his face, his teeth almost sparkling even in the dim light. His hair was pulled out of his face, tied neatly at the back of his head and left to flow loose down his back, his golden hair contrasting perfectly with his royal red cape.

'Loki! What have you done to your cell?' the god chuckled and threw his arms open towards the cell. Loki was confused, the man who would not acknowledge him just three days ago, was now smiling and joking with him. Loki turned his body to the side slightly and took a side step towards the barrier, towards Thor. He kept his eyes fixed on Thor's face, the smile did not leave his estranged brother's face. Loki was cautiously curious, a slight grin played on the corner of his mouth as he was reminded of the times when they were young, they would have stand offs just like this, however without severe consequences..

'Why have you come to me, Thor?' Loki asked masking his vulnerability with cocky confidence.

'I have come with news on your previous request, Brother!' Thor's voiced boomed and echoed around the cold dungeon.

'My previous request was not of your concern.' Loki retorted without a seconds pause. Thor laughed and shrugged his big shoulders.

'Well, Brother, if you do not want my news and shall leave you be...' Thor smiled, knowing this would provoke a reaction in his sibling.

'Thor will you stop this nonsense and tell me!' Loki snapped at Thor, making Thor burst with laughter, he held his stomach while he continued his chuckling.

'Ok, Ok Loki. I have spoken to our mother. She has found a suitable companion. A volunteer from the palace's current staff.. I think you will get along well with her, brother.' Thor smiled at Loki, almost as if to reassure him. Loki raised his hand and pointed a slender finger upwards and slowly waved it back and fourth.

'Ah.. No.' Loki shook his head trying to stifle a smug laugh. 'Her? You think I will get along well with her? This will not do. I refuse. I want a man that can compete with me intellectually! A woman will not do.' Loki, turned his back on Thor and held his head high. Thor still had a stupid smile on his face that infuriated Loki.

'Well brother, it seems you will continue without company. Such a pity, the girl was going to begin in your employment as soon as tomorrow noon. However, I shall tell her, that her services are not required.' Thor smirked and slowly turned away, waiting for the moment his brother would surely change his mind.

'Fine! Fine I will accept her company. For now.' Loki snapped, not turning back towards his adopted brother.

'I shall send her along promptly, Loki' Thor smiled and left the dungeon through the main staircase. Loki sighed and waved his hand smoothly through the air, dropping the illusion that masked his cells ruined state, revealing his own dishevelled appearance at the same time. His hair was tangled and messy. His face was sunken and sadness riddled his eyes. He slowly dropped to the flow and placed his head in his hands.

Loki must have drifted into a slumber as he jumped when a soft voice rang in his ears.

'Hello.. your highness?' The voice was questioning his title. Loki felt the seeds of rage take root in his chest once more. He quickly placed and illusion over himself, making himself presentable for company. He stood and turned quickly to stare at the individual who had offended him.

His eyes were met by a petite young girl, she stood barely 5ft2, she had pale hair, snow white skin and piercing blue eyes. Loki was taken aback, he found himself fumbling for words. He couldn't form a coherent sentence and simply replied to her question with a slow nod. The girl tried to hide her laugh, not out of decency, but respect.. after all, he was royalty, wasn't he?

The small girl cleared her throat quietly and knelt unsure in front of Loki. His eyes widened, he was still speechless, he simply bowed his head slightly to acknowledge the girl.

'My name is Geira, I'm here as a request from the queen, as company for you.' She spoke softly, Loki could not keep his eyes off her lips and how they delicately wrapped themselves around each word she said. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and his brow furrowed with concentration.

'Yes, company..' he stuttered, 'I am Loki.' The girl looked at him slightly puzzled. The man that was so highly praised for his silver tongue and intelligence, certain didn't seem to match previous accounts of himself.

Loki started to pace the cell, he chewed on the inside of his lip and tried to control his emotions.

'Gina,' he began, quickly he was interrupted.

'Geira.' The little lady said confidently. 'My name is Geira.' Loki was astounded. Never would a girl correct him before now. It made his temper flare slightly and his green eyes were set alight. Geira noticed this and it pulled the corners of her mouth up into a slight smile.

'I shall continue, if you do not mind Geira.' Loki stated, Geira nodded, which infuriated Loki even more. 'I do not need your permission!' Loki raised his voice, it sounded hoarse and rough, even to himself.

'If you do not require my permission, then do not ask for it, Loki.' Geira stated without a second thought.

'You will learn your place, Geira.' Loki growled at her, Geira looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

'I am here voluntarily. I can leave just as quick as I arrived.' Loki was baffled. He stared at the young girl and watched her as she began to wander around his cell, picking up his belongings, studying pages that had fallen from his books. Loki was going to have his hands full. That was clear to see.


	3. Chapter III

**AN/**

**I am really enjoying this story guys. It's one I've wanted to start writing for a long time, but between work and family issues, I never got a chance. It's so lovely to be able to sit down and immerse myself in something I enjoy. I just hope you guys enjoy too!**

**I am taking this slow as I don't want to reveal too much of each character straight away. :D**

**Credit totally goes to the lovely lifeofasingaholic on tumblr for letting me use her fantastic and rather fitting edit of our lovely Loki which will be uploaded and added tonight.. along with one more chapter!**

* * *

It had been a tense few hours of the young prince, he flinched and winched every time Geira picked up a belong that he felt an attachment to. The girl could see this, and she did not let it change her mannerisms. Loki was furious that a peasant would be so at ease in his company. He was above her in his mind, he was well educated, he doubted this girl could even read, let alone hold a stimulating conversation. Loki rolled his eyes as she dropped one of his less favourite book, he sauntered across his cell and slumped onto his bed, not caring if he was elegant and regal at this point. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling of his cell. He could hear Geira shuffling around, but he was bemused, he could feel an aura off the young girl, she was warm, and not to the touch, but her mere presence was warm. Loki did not find it appealing in the slightest, or so he tried to tell himself.

Geira took no notice of Loki's little huff, finding it immature and slightly obscure that he would ask for company, and proceed to ignore said company. It brought a slight smile to her face, she found it amusing. He was so childlike, yet making him admit that, she thought, would be a huge challenge that she intended to complete. She heard his breathing start to become deeper, more relaxed. She carefully turned to look at the man, laying in a peaceful slumber. For the first time since their meeting, she look at Loki, properly, although still from a distance. She traced the sharp angles of his jaw, his high set cheek bones and those lips that would very much intoxicate anyone who was close enough to them. She shook her head slightly and scrunches her nose slightly, her thoughts were obviously polluted by Loki's magic. Why would she only now find him beautiful. Geira turned away from Loki, she almost jumped out of her skin when she realised she had been being watched, and not just by the guards, but by Frigga, Queen of Asgard, Mother of Thor.. and Loki. Geira instantly dropped down and knelt to her queen.

Frigga smiled at the sweet young girl and slowly brought one delicate finger to her lips and very quietly shh'd Geira.

Geira slowly stood up and nodded slightly, in bewilderment as of what to do, she simply stood there in amazement staring at the queen. Frigga signalled to her, to come out of the cell. Geira nodded and hurried towards the exit Frigga had created, she quietly slipped out of the cell and Frigga closed the gap, Geira could see the pain in her eyes when doing this. Frigga hated locking her own son in that awful cell.

'My dear,' Frigga began, 'It does my heart well to know my boy will not be so alone, but I will warn you of his tricks before you have to fall for them.' Geira nodded, watching every move the queen made, as she walked towards a bench the guards would sit on, she was so effortless, like she floated across the cracked cobble floor. Frigga elegantly sat down and gently patted the spot beside her, Geira moved toward the bench, noticing how the queens gaze was fixed on her sleeping son, she sat down and rested her hands on her knees, waiting for the queens next words.

'Loki.. Loki is a very special young man..' Frigga paused looking at the young girl, 'My dear, I apologise, beg forgive me, but I have not caught your name.' Geira was shocked, the queen was so polite, so well mannered, the opposite of Loki, so it appeared.

'My name, your majesty, is Geira.' Geira bowed her head slightly as she spoke.

'My dearest Geira, do not stand on ceremony around me, please.' Frigga smiled softly at the beauty that sat before her, the queens eyes seemed to dance and sing a joyful song as Geira caught a glimpse of her. Geira nodded slightly and returned the smile.

'As I was saying.. Loki. He is a special boy.. He is a sweet boy. But do not fall for his deception. It pains me to say this, but do not believe how he makes you feel. I have warned so many only to see them tortured by his emotional games. I will not let the same happen to a delicate creature like yourself.' Geira felt her chest tighten and she could not breathe. Frigga, The Queen of Asgard, was complimenting her! She could not believe her fortune.

'I thank you, Your majesty. I shall be vigilant at all times, I will serve Loki well, however I shall not disappoint you, either.' Geira could barely get the words out, but she hoped they sounded as genuine as they were. Frigga smiled and stood up, she bent slightly at the waist and placed a small, dainty little kiss at the top of Geira's head.

'Pray forgive me, I have so enjoyed your company Geira, but I should not even be down here, I must return to the Palace..' Frigga glanced at her son, then back to Geira with obvious pain in her eyes, and she whispered ever so quietly, 'Please, look after him.' With those last words, the Queen seemed to dance up the staircase and out of sight.

Geira was left on the bench, bewildered and in awe of the Queens compassion and kindness. She cleared her throat slightly and the guard shot around and glared at her, Geira took a deep breath and stood up, mustering the courage to talk to the menacing guard.

'Can you please let me back in, sir?' She stated, trying to keep composure.

The guard just grunted and walked towards Loki's cell, waving his arm haphazardly in the direction of the cell. Geira took this as an invitation to follow, as she did, she could see the gap forming in the barrier. She passed quietly into the cell, and it was once again sealed. Geira glanced over to the bed to see Loki still blissfully unaware of what had just taken place, she smiled slightly to herself, thinking of the love she saw in his mothers eyes when she spoke of him. Loki was luckier than he would ever know. He would always have unconditional love.

Geira sat on the now, hastily repaired wooden seat and turned the pages of a book that had been tossed by the bed, she ran her fingers over the stained crinkled pages, staring at the symbols, wishing them to make sense to her. It was no use, she could not read, she did not know what each symbol mean't, what it signified. Geira could feel herself becoming upset, she stood and as she did, the chair suddenly gave way once again, it creaked and finally crumbled, the noise of the wood falling on the hard surface of the cells floor woke the slumbering prince. Loki slowly sat up and glared at her, then taught a view of the chair. He grit his teeth and muttered at Geira,

'What this time? Are you snooping again.. Ar-Are..' Loki was interrupted. He stared at Geira.

'My mother. She was here. Why did you let me sleep?!' Loki's voice was becoming harsher and louder, it made Geira's stomach knot and for the first time in his presence, she felt fear. Loki seemed to snap out of whatever rage induced trance he was in when he saw the fear strike into Geira's eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly moved towards her.

'Do not fear me,' The prince spoke softly now. 'Please, do not fear me..' he seemed almost to plead.

Geira swallowed the lump that had appeared in the dainty little neck and nodded slightly.

'I apologise, Loki. You simply startled me. Your mother was here. She passed by to make sure we were getting along.' Her words seemed unsure and her voice quivered. Loki nodded slightly and returned to his bed, he sat down, elegantly this time, he rest his elbow on his knee and rubbed his long fingers along his brow slowly with a stern look on his face, his eyelids covering his beautifully striking green eyes. Geira felt a stab of jealously, for what reason she could not understand, but when she could not see his eyes, she could not see him.

'Would you like to talk, Loki?' Geira bravely asked.

'No, No I would not. Now please, can you tidy that mess you've made, please?' Loki snapped back at her. Geira did not understand how he could go from raging, to kind, to down right rude.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes and began to gather pieces of Loki's broken chair.


	4. Chapter IV

**AN/ So! We find out a little more of Geira's background here! It gets a lot more indepth, but let's not throw too many spanners into our delicate Loki's life just yet! **

**Guys, reviews and feedback is so appreciated to keep them coming! :D Thanks so much for anyone that's read this far.**

* * *

Geira spent her days with Loki's cold and abrupt company. She was getting tired of his selfish and insensitive ways. Only a few days had passed when he first realised she could not understand the books she stared at.

'You don't even know what that says, do you?' He laughed as he spoke, poking fun at her weakness.

'No. I don't Loki. Is that amusing to you?' She snapped back at him. Loki had since got used to her speaking back at him. He had decided instead of letting it plant rage within him, he would simply mock her further.

'Well..', he grinned smugly, like a cat that had well and truly got the cream. 'I find it amusing that you, of all people, would volunteer to be my company, knowing just how inferior you are, to not only my mind and power, but even my education.' Loki let out a chuckle and snatched the book out of her hands, he strolled across the room, obviously pleased with himself. Geira could feel herself becoming undone, he emotions brewing to the surface as she frantically tried to bury them once again. She had enough, she stood up and walked straight up to Loki, staring up at him. Something she instantly regretting when she noticed just how tall her was. Loki glared down at her and grimaced.

'What do you think you are doing, girl?' Loki snarled.

'I am not going to stand for this anymore _Loki Laufeyson_!' Geira raised her voice slightly for the first time in Loki's presence. Loki simply grinned and raised his eyebrow, looking down at the tiny girl.

'Is that true, _miss_? You simply will not stand for this? What is this? The company of a superior? Or you will not stand for your blatant lack of education and class?' Loki's words cut through Geria like a knife, she could not stop it any longer, tears filled her ice blue eyes, he brows furrowed and she quickly moved away from the prince, cursing him in her mind.

Loki was shocked at this. Why was the girl upset? Had he said something untrue? He passed the questions through his mind, each time disregarding them as nonsense.

'Geira, please help me to understand why exactly you are upset?' Loki's voice was cocky and inconsiderate even now.

'You are vile, Loki Lauyfeyson! You are not a gentleman, you are not polite, and you do not do your poor mother justice by acting in this manner!' Geira spat each word at him, pronouncing each word perfectly. Loki found himself slightly distracted by her sincerity. He was shocked and the mention of his mother had set him aback.

'Do not speak of her, _child_. You do not know her, nor do you know me.' The prince mused.

'But that, that is where you are exactly wrong.' Geira retorted, leaving Loki with a look of confusion across his usually sure features.

'Meaning, exactly what?' He questioned. Geira could see she sparked curiosity and she wanted nothing more than to leave him in that state until it bewildered him, but her mouth made a fraud of her.

'I know you from a young age, Loki. My mother worked for the Queen as her personal maid. We were playmates once upon a time. Or don't you remember? Do you lock out the memories that involve '_peasants_'?' Geira snidely remarked. Loki's face dropped. He stared at Geira, trying to keep a stern look, however his mind was otherwise engaged, he searched his memories, his childhood times, playing in the gardens, and the girl. Loki's eyes decieved him and Geira knew he had found the memory she needed.

'You are that girl.. the girl with the white hair.' Loki said, in a manner that made _him_ seem like the uneducated fool.

'I believe the correct term, is blond, Loki.' Geira said, in a very patronizing tone.

'Do not jest with me, Geira.' Loki said, in an incredibly serious tone. 'You are the girl that wasn't afraid.. You would approach myself and my brot..' Loki corrected himself before the word passed his lips, 'Thor. You were not afraid of Thor or myself. You craved Thor's attention like everyone else.' Geira could hear the conceit in Loki's voice when he mentioned his brother's name.

'Oh, Loki. You simple minded creature.' Geira simply laughed and walked up to the barrier keeping her in this cell. She waved to one of the guards politely, asking them to approach her.

'Dear Sir, could you please let me return home? It is growing late, and thankfully, I do not have to stay the night with this insolent man.' He words stung Loki as his mind was captured by childhood memories, he has long since locked away. The guard opened the barrier just enough for Geira to exit. She turned and looked at Loki one last time, he held his hand out slightly and she waited for his next snide comment.

'Geira..' he said quietly, 'You will return, won't you?' Geira was taken by surprise at the innocence and fear in his voice.

'I will consider it, if you consider the things I have said tonight.' And with that comment, she turned and ascended up the stairs. Loki was left to his own thoughts once again.

As Geira made her way through the grand corridors of the palace, she was distracted by her own recollections of those days when they were young. She casually and carelessly strolled around a corner, walking straight into an immovable object. The rock solid surface of Thor's chest. She stumbled back, to be caught by his strong arms. Thor flashed her a dazzlingly handsome smile and chuckled.

'Careful now little one, you can't just be running into someone like me, you may get hurt, but not by my hand, by your own.' Thor smiled and laughed his way through the sentence. Geira smiled up at him and tried to steady herself.

'Thor.. I mean, Your Highness, I apologise!' She laughed slightly as she spoke.

'Geira! No need for titles here. You are always a friend, and that means, you must call me.. 'Your most handsome and brave amazing.. Highness'..' Thor burst out laughing at his own statement. His laugh echoed in the great hall, causing him to seem even more huge in comparison to Geira.

'Oh yes, Thor, that sounds excellent.' Geira said through her own laughter.

'Now, Now, enough of my fumbling antics, eh?, How's that brother of mine doing?! Pray tell me, does he recognise you? He must!' Thor said enthusiastically.

'About that,' Geira said rolling her eyes, 'Your little plan to 'unlock Loki', is not working, dear friend. He much prefers to insult me and make a mockery of me.' Thor could hear the hint of anger and sadness in her voice.

'Geira, my lady, please forgive me, I did not plan this for you to be hurt..' Thor's eyes showed his emotions all too well, his sincerity and goodness shone through for all to see. Another trait that separated the brother. Geira smiled at the bear like man and nodded slightly.

'I know, Thor. I shall persist a little more. For your sake if anyone's.' Geira curtsied once in front of her royal friend. 'I must go, friend. It is getting late and I am so looking forward to returning home.'

'Yes, Yes of course Geira.' Thor smiled and bowed his head to her graciously, moving aside for the petite girl to pass. Geira skipped past Thor and returned to her journey home.

Loki was pacing his cell frantically, replaying lost memories in his mind over and over. He could remember the girl, almost as though it was a dream. He remember his undoubted happiness and his plans for the future, how he would confide in his young friend when Thor was busy with Odin. How they would sit in secret places. How she would listen to him for hours. How she would encourage him to be brave and to be what he wanted to be. Back then he only wanted to be Thor's equal. He did not crave the throne, he did not crave power. Simply to be treated just like his brother..

Loki leant back against the cell wall and let his head fall back against the cold wall. He slowly slid down to the ground, resting his elbows on his knees. He closed his eyes and let the memories flood back into his lonely mind.


	5. Chapter V

**AN/ so things are going to be progressing quite a lot from this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I'll be uploading two chapters tonight, however I would love to have a few reviews before adding anymore after these. I would adore your feedback and any suggestions! :D**

**Thanks for reading 3**

Loki paced his cell that morning. Staring at the staircase, a grimaced was spread over his face and he was becoming impatient waiting for Geira to show up for her days work. He had been thinking all night of his past, stirring these thoughts had made him angry. He recalled every memory in the same way. Thor was praised while Loki, the son of Laufey, was shunned and looked down upon. Loki's temper began to snap. He flung books across the room one at a time, slinging them into the barrier of his cell, watching the golden ripples as the books made contact. His frustration was increased by his lack of ability to make any damage to the cell. He grind his teeth together and held his arms above his head, leaning on the cold wall on his fists.

Geira was running late this morning, and she did not care. Her mind had been in overdrive last night. She tossed and turned thinking of the boy she once knew. An understanding, quiet and polite individual, who accepted her friendship, even though they were worlds about in their upbringing. Geira had always liked Thor very much, he was a sweet boy and grew up to be a caring and understanding young man, however, as a child, she favoured Loki's company. They would hide away for hours, talking about magical things. Loki would read to her, tell her the stories of Asgard from times gone by. She was always mesmerised by Loki's green green eyes, the way he held himself and the musical way words seemed to flow from his lips. He had always been softly spoken, a voice of reason in a panicked situation. It was all different now, he caused the mayhem, he spoke harshly and cut down whomever was in his path. The thought of what he must have gone through pained Geira, but did not excuse his actions.

Geira hastened her step and passed down the stairs into the dungeon, she was met by Loki standing in his cell, his back to her. His body was clearly tensed and he was not dressed as well as he usually was. He wore his under-shirt untucked and a pair brown breaches. His shirt was ripped slightly, his hair, usually very well kept, was aray and messy. His boots were on but not fastened correctly and seemed to hand around his lower leg. Geira cleared her throat, as to announce that she had arrived.

'Loki..? Good morning.' She said politely to try and attract his attention.

'It is a very good morning for you, perhaps. Did you spend more time with my brother? Is that why you neglect your duties?!' Loki's voice continued to raise and become harsher as he spoke. Geira could see his shoulders rise and fall as he took short but deep breaths.

'Loki, whatever are you speaking of? I had personal errands to take care of. I do still have a life outside of this cell!' As soon as the words left her lips, Geira immediately regretted what she had said, her hands flew to her mouth, covering it, as if she could somehow shove them back in and make them unheard. She watched Loki intently as he slowly turned his head to look at her, he glared at her with hatred burning in his eyes.

'What did you just say?' he spoke quietly, too quietly. Suddenly he made Geira jump by repeating his question, this time he was shouting at her. 'What did you just say to me?!' He moved forward to the barrier and stared at the girl who was now visibly scared.

'Loki.. I.. I didn't mean it like that!' she pleaded with the young prince, but he would not have it, He would not listen to her.

'You despicable, insatiable, stupid little girl. How dare you talk to your prince that way. I relieve you of your duties. I no longer want to be burdened by your insufferable presence!' Loki snapped at her.

'Loki, no.. Please don't be like this. I'm here to help you!' Geira spoke with so much emotion, she could feel it overwhelming her, making her tear up.

'I do not need the help, of someone in your situation in life! You asked me to consider what you had said to me last night. Well I have most certainly considered it. What can you possible offer me? You have nothing of worth. You're intellect is below mine own, you're skills are meagre as you obviously do not aim to better yourself. You're looks are tolerable, I suppose, but that will not be enough for me to desire your company.' Loki's words cut through Geira, she could feel tears falling from her eyes and she avoided looking at the prince at all costs.

'I can offer you friendship, Loki. Which is more than any one else is willing to offer you!' Geira finally had gained the courage to reply. Her voice had come out shaking and quivering, but she was certain she hit a delicate topic as Loki closed his eyes and drew in a long deep breath, he took a moment to compose himself before speaking once more.

'Geira, your friendship means nothing to me. I have gone long enough with my own thoughts for company..'

'Yes, Loki, because that has worked out so well for you! Tell me, what do you have? Power? Love? Happiness? Companionship? No Loki, You have nothing. You let your polluted thoughts take over the gentle and kind spirited boy you once were. Now you are nothing but a fake and a monster!' Geira said, cutting his sentence short, Loki was furious, however she did not back down. 'You are the monster that parents tell their children about at night! You are a vile fiend! You think you're the only god in all of the nine realms, but you are wrong! There will always be someone who will defeat you!' Geira spat the words at Loki, emphasizing every word she knew would be like a knife turning in his side.

Loki seemed to be in physical pain, his face was contorted and his eyes darted around the cell, never looking at Geira. He rubbed at the back of his left hand, staring at it, his eyes widening, remembering the moment on Jotunheim when he first discovered his monstrous beginnings.

'Very well, my lady.' Loki said quietly, 'Please, take your leave and do not return to me, I would not wish you back again.' Loki turned and went to the edge of his bed, where he sat staring at the floor between is feet. Geira stood in shock, she glanced at Loki, and to the stairs that lead to freedom, and back to Loki. She sighed slightly and gently traced her fingertips over the invisible barrier, making golden ripples appear.

'Goodbye Loki, I wish I could have unlocked you.' She said quietly, before turning around and walking away from the prince, her old friend, whom she would never see again.

Loki was devastated, she had pointed out how alone, how lost and how awful he had become. Loki stood up and walked to the barrier, with one swift movement he threw all the magical force he had at the barrier. It did not break, it did not bend, it simply threw the magic back, knocking Loki off his feet onto the cold floor. The power wave had thrown his furniture all around, everything was damaged. Loki's clothes were even more tattered, he had blood flowing from a gash on his cheek where debris had hit him. His books were ripped and pages lay scattered. Loki closed his tired eyes and leant his head back against the wall. His emotions got the better of him and he screamed as loud as he could, it was a heart wrenching sound that tore through the prison. Loki covered his face with his bloody hands. He felt so alone, so lost and so tired.

Several days past, Loki did not move. He did not eat, her rarely slept. He had been lonely before, but he missed her. He missed her quick come backs, he missed her challenging him and he missed the way she seemingly glided around his small cell. He was truly alone. His mother had not visited, Thor had not escorted new prisoners to cells, no one spoke to him. He slowly lifted his heavy head, his eyes had dark circles around them, his face seemed sunken and his eyes had lost all their shine. He slowly shifted himself slightly so he could sit more upright. His body ached from sitting in the same position for so long. He rubbed his hand over his face and groaned. He did not stand, but motioned for a guards attention. One of the younger and more polite guards saw this and approached his cell, he carefully studied Loki, he could see he was distressed.

'Sir, how can I assist you?' The young guard said, a hint of fear in his voice.

'I.. I need to speak with my brother..' Loki spoke quietly, his voice hoarse and sore.

'Sir.. I'm unsure I can fulfil that request..' the guard spoke with an apologetic tone. The hint of kindness touched Loki's heart.

'Please.. can you just pass him the message. Tell him.. Tell him his brother needs to speak with him.'

The young guard nodded and took off quickly up the stairs. He was gone for some time, but when he returned, he did not as much as glance at Loki.

Loki had lost faith in company that day, he returned to his previous position on the floor against the wall, and just as he had decided to fall back into his own mind, he heard a lot of noise coming from the top of the stairs. He heard loud footsteps, he knew it had to be Thor. Quickly Loki created an illusion over the whole cell. Sure enough, Thor appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at what he thought was Loki, standing well presented at the front of his cell, his hands clasped behind his back, a confident and slightly smug look on his face. Thor looked carefully around the cell and raised his head slightly, questioning the appearance. He shook the thoughts out of his head slightly and proceeded to approach the barrier.

'You have requested me, Brother.' Thor smiled at Loki with warmth.

'Yes, I have, Thor.' Loki retorted.

'Well, what can I do you for? Am I to expect just a small conversation.' Thor laughed and shook his head, 'Not even I am that naïve, Loki.' Loki was trying with all his concentration to keep the illusion strong, but he was so weak, the illusion flickered slightly, shifting a book from it's previous position, and back again. This caught Thor's eye and he began to stare at Loki. His brows furrowed and he spoke quietly.

'No more illusions, Loki.' He stated calmly but with determination. For a second Loki made his illusion of himself smirk at Thor, but it was too much, he was too weak. He slowly let the illusion fade and Thor saw his brother for what he truly was in that moment.

'Loki.. what has happened to you?!' Thor asked with genuine concern. Loki raised his head slightly, he was defeated, he could no longer bare it.

'I must have her back, brother.' He said quietly, hurt riddling his already hoarse voice. Thor smiled slightly, confusing Loki. Did he mean to make a mockery of him in his current state?

'Geira, I assume.' Thor smiled with affection for their mutual friend. 'You miss her 'insufferable' company?' At this moment, Loki knew Thor had spoken to her about their past encounter. Loki was ashamed of his words. His eye glistened slightly with tears forming.

'I was a monster to the girl.. I must at least speak with her. Please.. Please find her.' Loki begged.

'I shall not have to look far, she has started a position in the Palace gardens. I do not know, however, if she shall agree to be in your presence, brother. She has been humiliated..' Thor trailed off, not wanting to upset Loki further. 'I will try.' Thor nodded and gave Loki a reassuring smile. He turned and began to walk towards the staircase, to Loki's past life of luxury.

'Thor..' Loki called, 'Thank you, brother..' He nodded back at Thor as a sign of appreciation. Thor smiled and held one hand in the air giving a salute motion, and then he was gone.

Loki closed his eyes and lay his head back. He attempted to relax his mind but it was flooded with his mistakes and regrets. He could not banish the demons from his mind. He was tortured and he did not think it would come to an end.


	6. Chapter VI

**AN/ I've really enjoyed this chapter! (: **

**Please review and give me some feedback/suggestions lovelies!**

* * *

Thor approached Geira in the palace gardens, he attempted to creep up on her quietly, but stepped on a small plant pot, breaking it instantly.

'Hello, Thor.' Geira said, a small smile appearing on face.

'I will never have that skill, will I?' Thor chuckled and closed the gap between the two of them, standing beside the small girl. 'I have news of Loki..' he said carefully as not to hit a nerve with Geira, it had not worked..

'Oh, have you. And how does he? Enjoying his own fantastic company?' Geira replied dryly.

'Quite the opposite I assure you. I am worried for him, Geira.. He is unwell in his mind.' Thor said, his voice breaking slightly as he felt pain for his brother. 'He has requested you..'

'Well, that's an awful pitty, for I do not wish to see him.' Geira responded a little more warmly this time, however she was making her feelings very clear to Thor. He frowned slightly and placed his hand on her small shoulder.

'Please, Geira, consider paying him a small visit.. To settle my mind if anything at all.' Geira hated when Thor used their friendship and mutual respect for eachother to get what he wanted, however this time, it seemed much more genuine. He pain worried Geira, she nodded slightly and sighed.

'I will visit him in the morning, Thor. But I shall not stay long.' The huge prince smiled, showing his perfect teeth. Geira smiled back and placed her hand on his. 'Now please, I do need to continue my work..' She said politely.

'Yes, Yes of course. Thank you my friend. I shall not forget your compassion.' With that, Thor took his leave, striding into the Palace.

Geira's home was small, modest and adequately decorated for a young woman of her standing. She lived alone in a small apartment above one of the many book shops in the Asgard market, just a stones throw away from the Palace. It had been one week since she last saw Loki, she needed the time to calm down, to re-evaluate her situation, to remember why she was doing this.. to bring back Loki, the real Loki. She had slept poorly that whole week, last night was no exception, when she finally arose from her sleep, she could tell she was late for her visit with Loki. She groaned and slowly sat up, her long pale hair shone in a ray of sunlight breaking through a gap in her curtains. She stretched and slowly got out of bed, walking to the mirror, she could see a difference in her face. It had been happening slowly, she had been starting to look sunken and unhappy. She shrugged it off and went to dress herself. She had gotten used to tightening her own corset, tying the intricate lacing at the back was no difficult task for her now. She brushed out her waist length hair, and instead of tying it in a neat braid like usual, piled onto the head in a neat bun, she left it loose. She smirked slightly at herself in the mirror, pinning her fringe to the side as a finishing touch. She hurried outside and made her way to the palace.

Loki too, had slept poorly, if he even let himself drift into sleep at all. He had risen at the break of dawn, and to his shock, he was disheartened yet again, Geira was not there when he awakened. Loki had become accustomed to falling into his own mind, wasting his days and not paying any attention to the outside of his cell. He tried to shrug the familiar feeling of disappointment away. He paced his cell all morning, stopping to stare at the entrance to the dungeon every time he heard the smallest noise. His senses where heightened because of his anxiety. He was still replaying memories in his mind, but this time, he thought fondly of them. He had a lot to say to Geira, all carefully planned out. He heard the vast doors to the dungeon open, he jumped and quickly tried to regain his composure. He stood proud and with perfect posture as Geira descended the steps with perfect grace. She looked angelic. Loki watched as she turned to thank a guard, her long hair flowing freely just past her waist. She looked radiant, positively glowing, even in the dim lights of the dungeon. Loki felt a twitch of emotion flow through him, he could feel his magic stirring. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before Geira could pick up on his unsettled emotions.

The guard opened the barrier, Geira stepped in and stopped abruptly, gazing at Loki, who was looking awful. He was pale, even for him. His eyes dull and his face looked tired and somehow older, She realised, Thor was indeed genuinely worried for Loki.

'Good morning, Loki.' she said, in a questioning tone. She saw Loki's eyes react to the way she spoke. 'are you ok, sir?', she enquired with genuine concern.

'Geira.. Yes, I am ok. Thank you.' Loki bowed his head in acknowledgement. Geira watched, eyes wide with confusion. He had never been polite towards her, but today he showed all the mannerisms of a perfect gentleman. She approached his small bed that had been moved from it's previous location, She could see it had been broken. She set down two books she had picked up from the small shop below her home.

'I brought you these.. I know your current books are in far from mint condition.' She took notice of how much worse they were, skattered all over the floor, pages flung far from their own book. Geira offered a polite smile but was met with Loki's intense gaze, closer to her than she had expected. She looked at him carefully, his green eyes were suddenly alive again, burning with emotion. He seemed so unsettled, not the ice cold man she had come to know.

'Geira, my lady, I must offer you my sincerest apologies.' Loki blurted out the words, which made Geira realise this conversation was very much scripted in Loki's mind. A trick, she thought to herself.

'Oh, you are too kind, Loki. I accept your apologies.' Geira said, her voice dull and unimpressed. Geira continued her normal routine, picking up any stray pages from Loki's books, fixing his bed so it was at least half presentable. She passed Loki without glancing at him once more, she sat in one of two new chairs provided by Frigga that morning. Eventually after several minutes, Geira, against her better judgement, cast her eyes upon Loki's tall frame, still standing where she had left him. Loki looked down into her ice blue eyes, Geira became rather captivated in Loki's. For a reason she did not quite understand, her hand lifted and gently brushed Loki's cheek. His cheek was smooth and cold, like marble, she gently pressed her fingertips against his jaw, and for the first time, she seen a faint colour come to Loki's pale cheeks, he closed his eyes and took a staggered breath. Geira couldn't help the slight smile that played on the corner of her lips. Loki took another breath, this time slower and more deliberate. He moved smoothly and quickly to sit in the seat to the side of Geira.

Geira watched every move he made, until he was sitting facing her, his face inches from hers.

'My lady.. my old friend..' Loki spoke so quietly it was barely a whisper. 'I know you..' Loki had saddness in his eyes as he spoke. Geira felt a wave of sorrow flow through her. He looked so much like his old self when he spoke honestly. His childlike innocence returned, his eyes danced and spoke all of the words he could not say. Finally she was able to release her thoughts enough to form a sentence.

'I know you, also, Loki..' Geira whispered. She carefully placed her snow white hand on his cheek, which still had a beautiful flush upon it, making Loki looked more alive than he ever had while in this cell. She looked deep into Loki's eyes, 'You are not this monster you make yourself appear to be.. You are a good man, and once, you were a little girl's only friend..' Geira gently let her fingers trace Loki's cheekbones.

The Prince closed his eyes and his brows knit together slightly, Geira felt the pulse of energy slowly move over Loki's skin. She watched carefully as Loki's biggest illusion fell away, his Jotun form slowly taking the place of his Asgardian image. She inhaled sharply and Loki jumped, his illusion sweeping back over him, hiding the beauty of his true appearance.

'Loki..' Geira spoke quietly, reassuring the sad prince, 'Please, my friend, do not hide from me..' Loki slowly opened his eyes to reveal his Jotun eyes, burning red, looking straight at Geira.

'I.. I am a monster.' Loki sighed and blinked slowly, replacing his illusion. Geira was shocked, he had not explained why he was being this way towards her, she was confused and Loki could tell from her expression. He seemed to snap back to reality slightly and sat up straight, leaving the intimate little bubble they had slowly created. He spoke louder this time, Geira could tell he was back on his script. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, rubbing at the back of his left hand nervously.

'Geira, you were once my only confidant.. My only friend. I had lost myself for so long, my vision has been blurred of my past. Those memories have now started to return, haunting my dreams. Visions of you, of myself, in our secret places.' Loki spoke quickly, he seemed to be jumping back and fourth between planned lines and random thoughts, Geira kept her eyes fixed on him while he spoke.

'I am truly sorry for the disgusting way in which I have treated you. I beg your forgiveness, and I request that you considering staying under the Palace employment, not as my company, or as a garden attendant, but as my friend..' his voice trailed off, he was staring down at his hands. Geira couldn't help but smile softly at the innocence he portayed.

'Loki.. I will stay of course, but only if you promise not to hide from me any longer..' she said softly.

Loki nodded slightly and lifted his head, his eyes met Geira's and he returned a loving smile. Geira leaned towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Loki's whole body relaxed and Geira could feel the waves of tension rolling away from him.

After their intense morning, Loki and Geira spent their day relaxing and freely talking, discussing adventures they'd had as children, laughing about jokes Thor never understood. For the first time in a long while, there was no hatred in Loki's eyes when he spoke of his brother, no nasty undertone in his velvet smooth voice. Geira could not hide the smile and adorned her face. Once they had laughed and talked themselves tired, Geira yawned and stretched, she looked at Loki and his expression made her heart break. He knew it was time for her to leave.

'A moment longer, my dear..' Loki's voice was begging, his eyes were gleaming.. Geira was crumbling.

'A little moment longer, but that is all, my prince.' Loki took instant notice of her choice of name. He smiled and walked towards Geira, he picked up a pillow off his small bed, and sat it on the ground in front of one of the wooden seats.

'Please Geira, please sit.' He smiled at her, offering his hand to her, like a true gentleman, His gestured was odd, but she obliged him, just this once. Geira took his hand and gently eased herself on the pillow infront of the little chair, Loki sat behind her and started to hum quietly. Geira was utterly confused, until she felt his long elegant fingers comb through her hair slowly. Loki leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on the crown of her head. Geira grew tired and lay her head against Loki's knee.

Loki had won and he knew it, a playful smile crossed his face. He gently picked Geira up, carried her across his cell and lay her down in his little bed. He pulled the blankets around her and gave her a good night kiss on her temple. Geira made a little sigh of contentment and Loki went back to his chair. He sat there watching her from dusk until dawn. Protecting her.. falling for her, and he knew exactly why.

No one had ever stood up to him before, at least, not a woman. He had never been challenged in a emotional way. He never had to persuade women to spend time with him, or that he was better than them. Geira had a strong mind, and a lot of heart. He was drawn to her, to that familiar warmth that would always surround her. He was being drawn in, just like he was as a little boy. Loki sighed and shook his head slightly.

'You old fool..' he muttered quietly to himself, all the while, smiling and watching over his little lady.


	7. Chapter VII

**AN/ This chapter was actually pretty fun to write. Geira is definitely desperate for the Loki she knew to return, It seems Loki isn't quite so enthusiastic about that. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, I'd love to know your thoughts/contributions! 3 xo**

Loki watched as Geira peacefully slept. She looked glorious, her expression calm and serene, her long hair lay along her back, slightly tangled from her movements during the night. Loki was captured by her beauty in her vulnerable moments of sleep. He had so many thoughts spinning through his mind, how he was hopelessly enthralled by her, how he wanted nothing more than her attention. He felt betrayed by his own emotions, he did not want to be dependant, he did not need anyone else apart from himself. He had always been that way since finding out his true parentage. He did not belong on Asgard, he thought to himself, however the alternatives were also not places he could call home. He did not belong anywhere, he did not belong with Geira, she deserved much better. His thoughts tortured him, he did not know what he made this turn of events take place.

Geira shifted slightly, Loki instantly looked to her, wishing her to wake up, but also wanted her to rest. Her eyes slowly flickered open, she had a look of confusion and fear upon her face, she sat up quickly causing her head to spin. Her eyes darted around the room before settling on the young prince.

'L..Loki.. What.. What am I doing here?' she mumbled quietly, her voice still burdened with sleep.

'You fell asleep, darling.' He mused, a slightly smile appearing on his face, lightening his features.

'Oh..' Geira said simply, not knowing how else to react. 'Yesterday.. that was, how to say it.. unexpected, Loki.' She said quietly trying to focus her sleepy eyes on him.

'Yes.. I understand. I did speak the truth. But, I have since had a change of mind however. This cannot be.' Loki said, looking down at his hands that were tangled together on his lap.

'Yes, Yes of course.' Geira stated, disappointment lacing every word. She quickly got out of Loki's small bed, she smoothed down her clothes and took a ribbon that was attached to her dress, quickly pulling up her hair and tying it in a loose pony tail. 'I will take my leave, sir.' she spoke quietly while making her way to the barrier where a guard was already watching the scene unfold. Loki took a laboured breath and closed his eyes slowly. Geira took one glance back at him and sighed slightly, she could feel her chest tighten as the pain of rejection crept up on her slowly. She waved a guard to come to her, the young guard which had helped Loki in previous times came to her.

'Can you please let me out, I need to return home.' As she spoke, the huge doors at the top of the staircase flew open. Guards flooded the stairs and stood at either side. Geira knew someone of importance would be in their presence in seconds, and she was correct. She heard loud footsteps and sighed with relief. 'Thor.' she whispered quietly. She was sadly mistaken, the man who appeared at the bottom of the staircase, was Odin, Alfather, King of Asgard. He stood proudly, looking straight ahead. Geira swallowed hard, trying to force he lump in her throat to disappear. Odin suddenly looked straight at the cell, but he seemed to look through Geira, anger thick in his expression. Geira followed his gaze and realised Odin was staring intently at Loki. Loki's whole body tensed, his posture suddenly became very straight, regal. He raised his head and slowly stood up, he smoothly turned to face Odin, his hands clasped behind his back, and if Geira didn't know him any better, she would think there was fear in his perfect green eyes.

'Loki!' Odin boomed, 'Do you care to explain this?' His voice was loud and deliberate. He was not in a joking mood today, Geira could tell this instantly.

'Alfather..' Loki said softly, with no hint of his usual self confidence.

'You have kept this girl, no doubt against her will, all night. What is this?!' Odin roared at Loki. The young prince jumped at the harsh tone.

'It was not against her will..' Loki said, looking to Geira with hurt creeping into his velvet smooth voice 'Geira..' he whispered, no doubt looking for help.

'I did not address the lady, so why should you?' Odin spoke quieter this time.

'She fell asleep.. I made her comfortable.' Loki said quietly, returning his gaze to the floor. He looked like a young boy being told off by his father, in theory, this was exactly the situation.

Odin grunted slightly and approached the glass, Geira paniked and quickly bowed down to the King with her arm across her chest, her head bowed.

'My dear, please rise.' Odin said, with a new tone, it was soft and sincere, It reminded her of Thor when they had their little chats. Geira nodded slightly and slowly returned to her standing position, although she kept her head bowed.

'What did Loki do? Is his version of events equal to your own?' Odin looked at the girl with pity, expecting a very different version of Loki's. Geira's eyes slowly made their way up to Odin's face.

He had gotten so much older, although he appeared strong and well, she could see in his worn face how the years were taking their toll on the King. She prepared herself to speak.

'It.. It is the same, my King.' She said, her voice cracking slightly with nerves. Odin raised his head slightly, looking down at Geira with slight confusion.

'You chose to stay with Loki, in this cell?' He asked, confirming her story. Geira nodded slightly.

'I did, your highness. Loki.. he was unwell in mind, I came to help him.' Geira glanced at Loki, knowing this would more than likely anger him, but she had to tell Odin the truth.

'Unwell?' Odin's voice grew louder again, Geira noticed he was no longer speaking to her.

Loki took a deliberate slow breath and nodded slightly at Odin.

'I was feeling unwell, Alfather. Geira provided me with the company I needed, and I thank her graciously.' Loki said, speaking quietly and respectfully. Odin's face turned to confusion, his brows knitting together.

'The company you needed, Loki?' He said questioning the young prince.

'Yes. I required her company, specifically, I cannot explain why, however.' Loki stated. Odin turned to look at Geira, his brow raising slightly. He nodded once at Loki and turned his back. Loki and Geira both looked at each other with confusion. Odin waved one hand at the guards, and then strode off towards the staircase.

'I will return. I have a few things to take care of. Please be safe Geira. Loki, do not misbehave again.' Odin said, he turned slightly and offered Geira a small smile of endearment. Geira looked at him shocked but tried her best to reciprocate the gesture. Odin ascended the stairs followed by his guards and they both heard the large doors close.

Loki and Geira stood in the cell, staring at the staircase with amazement.

'W..What was that?' Geira stuttered, not letting her gaze leave the spot where the King had stood.

'I'm not sure..' Loki replied quietly, 'But he is up to something.'

'Oh..' Geira whispered. She shook her head slightly and turned to face Loki, her eyes caught his gaze and almost automatically Loki seemed to begin to approach her.

Loki closed his eyes for a split second regaining his control.

'So you do not wish me back again, Loki? Is this true? Am I to leave and not return after your actions yesterday? Am I to leave when I have only just begun to bring back the Loki I once knew?' Geira said with a hint of venom and hurt.

'Geira, I am no longer that person.' Loki said, raising his head slightly, his body standing proud, however his eyes went against his wishes and revealed the hurt as he spoke the words.

'Loki, stop this madness! Stop pretending to be a villain!' Geira raised her voice as her emotions got the better of her. 'I can see you, Loki. I can see my friend in there!'

'Your eyes deceive you, my lady.' Loki said quietly, not letting himself become stirred. Geira sighed audibly and moved towards him, Loki took a step back, trying to keep the space between the two of them. Geira shocked the young prince by placing her hand on his arm before he could move further away. He felt a flicker of warmth touch his heart, the physical contact between the two, was more than he could manage. It was such a simple gesture but from her, it made his heart melt. He lowered his gaze to see her beautiful eyes glistening, threatening tears.

Geira stared into Loki's eyes, she kept her grip on his arm, hoping he would not pull away, wishing him to come closer.

'Geira, this is not right.' Loki said, his voice deflated and incomprehensibly quiet.

'Loki, it is not wrong to be you. Everyone misses you, everyone needs you.' Geira pleaded with him to understand. 'You are loved, Loki Odinson.' This tugged at Loki's tired heart and his eyes began to glisten.

'I am not Odinson.' he stated, pain filling his voice as his face contorted slightly.

'But you are, Loki. You still are, You always have been!' Geira said desperately. Loki's posture fell and he became slumped and broken. He grit his teeth and fell to his knees in front of Geira. He did not speak but Geira could see his shoulders tremble, she instantly knelt beside him, placing her hands on each of his cheeks, lifting his head slightly.

'Loki, you are lost, but you can return.' she whispered, taking in every one of his beautiful features, she noticed again the slight flush that filled his cheeks. Loki raised his tired eyes and looked at Geira.

'I am lost,' he nodded, 'but I can never return. I will rot here alone, I will die and it will be of no consequence.' he whispered, with one tear escaping his eye, falling down his cheek and settling on Geira's finger tips. Geira instinctively brought his head closer to rest on her shoulder, sliding her hand along Loki's raven black hair, quietly humming to the broken prince. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, the only sound Loki could hear, was Geira's steady and comforting heartbeat, his body relaxed slightly against her and he closed his eyes, wishing for peace.

At that moment, they were both startled by the noise from earlier, the large door, guards flooding the staircase, and the loud footsteps of Odin. They both became tense, but did not move, frozen in their current position...


	8. Chapter VIII

**AN/ What is Odin up to guys?! **

**So I am absolutely loving writing this. I know I say it on every chapter, and I know Loki may not be how everyone would see him, but I can't stress enough how it is my perception of the character and I hope I don't disappoint any of you! I also thought I'd let you guys in on some of my inspiration. **

**From the last chapter you guys might remember the lines 'You are lost.' Well, I stumbled across a youtube video last week by ****VilyaXxX0llwyna**** called '**_**Loki **__**| you are lost, you can never go home.**_**', It wasn't so much the video (although it is great), but it was how well **_**Gollum's Song**_** seemed to fit Loki's story. Most of my story stemmed from that, and here we are! There's so many other songs I'll include in later chapters, and I hope they will give you all little hints to the mood. :D**

**Sorry for the awfully long Author's Note! On to the story! Enjoy xo**

* * *

The King appeared at the bottom of the staircase, Loki raised his head slightly from Geira's shoulder, his eyes red and irritated from the tears he could not hold back. Geira tightened her grip on Loki slightly, she whispered quietly in his ear.

'Do not be afraid to show yourself..' She gently pulled away and stood up, gently smoothing her clothes and her hair before turning to face the Alfather. She knelt to him, her hand across her chest.

'My dear, I need to speak with Loki alone, you can return when I am finished if it is what you desire.' Odin said softly, speaking directly to Geira. She nodded and rose from her knelt position, she lightly let her hand pass over Loki's shoulder as she walked to the barrier and out the gap Odin had created for her. Loki watched her leave and felt his heart drop as she left his sight. He quickly remembered how he must look to Odin, weak, weeping and pathetic, He also remembered Geira's words.. don't be afraid. Loki took a deep breath and dragged himself to his feet, he did not stand proud, he did not have his usual smug expression on his features. He stood there, his head bowed, waiting for Odin to speak.

'Loki.. I can see a change in you, are you so wholly unwell?' Odin asked, this time quietly, sincerely.

'Alfather.. I am unwell. I cannot live with my actions. I cannot live another day as this monster.' Loki's voice cracked and quivered as he admitted his true feelings to the King.

'Are you trying to tell me you are sorry, Loki?' Odin watched as Loki reached out to hold the back of a chair, steadying his obviously tired frame. Loki nodded slightly and his eyes filled with tears, he blinked attempting to stop them inevitably falling down his porcelain cheeks.

'I am sorry, you majesty. I will forever condemn myself for my crimes.' Loki lifted his head slightly, looking Odin directly in the eyes. The King took a long pause, staring back at Loki, but not with contempt or rage, he looked once again, like a father. Odin wanted nothing more than to comfort Loki. He would always be his son, and he would always protect him, but Loki had to allow it.

Without another thought, Odin opened the barrier and stepped into Loki's small cell, he took 3 long and graceful strides, before sitting down on a chair opposite his son.

'Loki, please sit.' he whispered quietly. Loki did so without hesitation, he was exhausted and defeated. 'Now, my son..' Odin said, watching Loki to judge his reaction, Loki simply looked up at Odin with eyes full of sorrow, The King decided to continue, 'I have come to the decision that Geira is obviously a good influence on you, she has helped me see that my son is still here, for he sits before me now.. and I could not be happier to see him.' Odin's voice was low and full of emotion, Loki could hear the joy in his tone, but also the sadness, he could not understand.

'I am here.. Father.' Loki said quietly, a tear escaping his emerald eye. 'I am here and I am not afraid. Geira has taught me not to be afraid..' Loki's voice cracked while he spoke her name, emotion flowing through him, once again making him feel alive.

'This girl.. she has made a strong impression on you, my boy.' Odin smiled, resting a large hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki returned the smile as well as he could, nodding slightly. Odin's act of kindness had warmed his heart. He wanted nothing more than to have his old life back, his home.. his family. 'She reminds me of your mother..' Odin said with a playful smile on his face and love in his eyes.

The King abruptly stood up, his hand still on Loki's shoulder.

'I am going to give you one hour per day, to spend on the palace ground, wherever you please. You will be guarded at all times.' Odin stated with authority, however he quietly added, 'for now..'.

Loki reached up and placed his hand on Odin's, tears fell from his eyes and he could not quite catch his breath

'Father.. Thank you. I cannot express my gratitude. Thank you a thousand times.', The young prince spluttered.

'Now now, my son. Do not thank me just yet, You have a lot to prove. Please, do not let me down.' Odin said in a caring tone. He then patted Loki's shoulder and strode out of the cell, he turned his head and flashed Loki a smile. Loki's eyes lit up, he stood and bowed to his father.

'Father!' Loki called, 'May she return?'

'Of course.' Odin chuckled and waved his guards, signally it was time to leave. Odin was surrounded in seconds, he continued up the stairs, as soon as he was out of sight, Loki heard the doors close. He could not contain himself, he wanted nothing more than to see Geira and tell her of his incredible news.

Loki got off his chair, he passed an illusion over himself, he stood proud. his hair trimmed and slicked back carefully, his royal attire neat and the gold that lined it was shining. He looked the himself once more, he felt like himself before all of the evil had polluted his mind. Loki looked to the staircase to see Geira graceful descend. He smiled widely at her and held his arms out, waiting for her to enter his cell. A guard opened the barrier for her and she entered the cell, a huge smile on her face. She did not know the reason for Loki's change of mood, but she was glad to see it. He looked just how she remembered, happy, innocent and utterly handsome. Loki threw his arms around her, pulling the petite girl to his chest, pressing his lips to the top of her head, he closed his eyes and drew in her scent. Geira was utterly baffled, but she just smiled and wrapped her arms around Loki's torso, holding herself to him. Loki gently pulled away slightly and looked down at her, waiting for her to raise her head enough for him to see her beautiful eyes.

'Geira.. my darling, I have the best news I could ever hope for.' he spoke quietly but excitement laced his every word. Geira smiled and looked up at the beaming prince.

'And what would that news be?' she asked with curiosity and hope.

'I have been granted one hour per day, when I can roam the palace, supervised of course.. but I will have freedom! I will see the glorious Asgardian sun.. I will see the birds, feel the breeze upon my cheek.. I will be apart of this world for a while at least!' He said, getting more excited as he continued. He could no longer keep calm, he lifted Geira off her feet in a tight hug and spun her around. 'My dear, it's incredible!' Geira laughed and held onto him, but suddenly a thought hit her, hard. Would he still want her company, now he could have the company of whomever he chose within the palace.. she tried to keep her smile, but Loki saw the panic in her eyes. 'Geira.. whatever is the matter.. is this not a happy thought?' He spoke quietly now, confusion and concern was apparent in his tone.

'My prince, it is a happy thought indeed.. However, what will become of our friendship now? You will not need my companionship any longer..' she trailed off, not wanting to continue on her thought path.

'Geira, do not speak such blasphemy.. My dear, I want to spend every second of my freedom with you.' Loki once again smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. 'You have given me this new lease of life, I intend to spend it with you, if you will not protest.' Geira breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the prince tightly, hiding her face in his muscular chest.

'I cannot describe how happy that makes me, Loki. I have missed you so..' Geira whispered, not wanting to let Loki go, not wanting to loose him again.

Loki held Geira tightly, lightly kissing her pale hair from time to time. He rested his head on hers, gently swaying them back and fourth. He smiled to himself as thoughts of what they would do passed through his mind.

'I do have something I wish to show you.' he whispered, hoping Geira would agree. 'I think you will like it very much. I hope you will like it very much.' he said quietly. Geira nodded against his chest and whispered quietly,

'I will be more than happy to oblige, Loki.. Odinson.' she looked up at him with a smile, joy dancing in her eyes. Loki could do nothing but return her smile, with just the same joy and admiration.

'Thank you, my dear.' he whispered quietly, leaning down to place a gently kiss upon her cheek. She blushed violently and hid her face once again. Loki gently pulled away and led her to his small bed, Geira looked at the prince with doubt. 'No, No, silly girl,' Loki chuckled, 'I would like you to sit with me.. We have much planning to do. We must fit as much as possible into each short hour!' the prince stated excitedly. Geira smiled and laughed quietly at herself and her thoughts. Loki sat down and gently patted the spot beside him, Geira happily sat next to him. They spent the remainder of the day talking and planning all the wonderful things they would do the very next day, when Loki would get his first hour of freedom since returning to Asgard.. Neither of them could contain their happiness..


	9. Chapter IX

**AN/ yes, yes, I know. This chapter is being update much later in the day than usual.. but I've had an eventful day! :') I loved this chapter to be honest.. so much expectation! I'm having fun playing with Loki's more.. innocent and vulnerable side :D **

**Reviews mean the world to me :D more reviews = more chapters!**

Geira had returned home, she was exhausted and wanted to prepare for Loki's big day tomorrow. She rustled around her small room, picking out suitable attire for the following day. She found a beautiful pale blue dress, it was cinched in at her waist, giving her the perfect figure, the neckline was straight and ran just across her chest and off her shoulders slightly, the bottom half of the dress was slim but flared slightly towards the bottom, hugging her dainty legs. She smiled slightly to herself, knowing it would suit the day perfectly. She went to her window and sat down in a small seat, she looked out over the small narrow street where she lived. People were bustling around, returning home before darkness fell. Geira had lived in darkness while under the palace's employment as Loki's company, she could not wait to spend time in the sunlight with the handsome prince. She still had doubts, if Loki would still require her presence now that he had freedom, but she pushed the thoughts to the back of her head. She rose from her seat and pulled the drapes across the small window, she crawled into her bed and hid beneath the covers, praying for sleep to come, for tomorrow to come that little bit faster.

Loki had been up all night, fretting about the coming day, wondering what reception he would receive in the palace, hoping that Geira would be there by his side. She had become his strength, his courage.. his happiness. He smiled to himself at the thought her himself and Geira, strolling through the gardens, or finding a secret place and hiding there, if only for one hour. He would not waste one second of their time out of his small cell. He knew morning would not be long until it arrived as other prisoners were beginning to stir. He could feel excitement bubble within his chest, he began to pace the cell, with a huge smile pasted on his face. Every sound startled him as he became lost in his thoughts, the plans he had for the day. Finally after what seemed like days of waiting, guards descended into the prison, bringing breakfast for the prisoners. Loki knew this would make it exactly 7am in the morning, he was beyond containment, he was pacing quicker now, smiling at everyone that caught his glance. Now he had to be patient, to wait for Geira's arrival, and the start of their adventurous day.

Geira had woken at exactly 6:30am, she bounced out of bed and ran to her small bathroom, she filled her small wash basin and splashed water on her face. She picked up a soft white towel and dried herself off before preparing her make up for the coming day. She decided to go for a very natural look, but with bright red lipstick, she smiled at how it seemed to steal away a small percentage of the innocence her face portrayed. Geira had a youthful face, large eyes and delicate features, however the red of her lips somehow made her look, dare she say it, appealing. She couldn't help but wonder Loki's reaction to this. It made her laugh quietly to herself as she passed through into her bedroom, quickly sliding into the dress she had picked out the night before. She looked in her mirror and barely recognized the young woman staring back at her, she liked how this made her feel, confidence oozed from her eyes. She hurried out of her apartment and made her way to the palace, to her prince.

She scrambled through the palace until finally, she found a familiar face. Thor stood at the end of a hallway, his knuckles pressed against his waist in his best 'super hero' pose. Geira could not stop herself from bursting out in childish laughter, Thor held the pose a few moments longer before his face cracked and he roared with laughter also. He made his way to Geira, covering the distance in merely four long strides. He held out his huge arms and pulled Geira off her feet into a bear hug. She wriggled, trying to breathe, all the while giggling at Thor's obvious good mood.

'Thor! Put me down!' she laughed, 'I am trying to make my way to your brother! I'm sure you are aware of what today holds for him.' Geira mused as Thor gently set her back on her feet.

'Ah! Yes!' Thor boomed, 'He has time in the palace today! What are your plans?' He asked politely.

'Well, he has given me no clue, dear friend! I am to be surprised it seems!' Geira said with excitement pouring into her words.

'Well, I wish you all the luck and happiness in your day, my lady.' Thor graciously bowed to her and took his leave, turning his head and throwing her a dashing smile as he walked away. Geira chuckled and continued on her way to Loki's cell with a spring in her step.

Loki heard the large doors open, he instantly made his way to the front of his cell, one hand placed lightly on the barrier. He saw Geira appear at the bottom of the staircase, his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She looked astounding, her hair was again loose, flowing down her back with a slight wave, her eyes were sparkling and full and life.. and her lips, he had to take a second look. They were bright red, plumper than he thought they would ever appear. He closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head slightly, clearing his head from the thoughts that clouded his better judgement. When he opened his eyes once again, Geira was standing much closer than he had expected, smiling up at him from the other side of the barrier.

'Hello, my prince.' she mused. 'How are you this morning?' she spoke with innocence.. innocence that did not appear on her face today at all.

'I.. I am.. Well, I'm rather well, my sweet.' Loki stuttered, trying to pull his gaze from her ruby lips. Geira simply laughed at the young prince and slipped into his cell using the gap the guard had made from her.

'You.. You look different today, Geira.' Loki said, looking the girl up and down, taking in every inch of her appearance. Geira smiled widely and delicately twirled in front of a stunned Loki.

'Do you like it, Loki?' her face shone with happiness, Loki could see the familiar innocence in her eyes once again and it warmed his heart.

'I like it, very much.' Loki said with a smiled and he gently pulled the small girl to his chest, holding her tightly in a warm embrace. Geira placed her head neatly against Loki's chest and held herself close to his solid but lean frame. They stayed that way for a long while, simply enjoying each other's presence. Geira listened intently to Loki's rhythmical heartbeat, smiling and gently tracing small circles on his chest where a small patch of skin had been exposed. Loki shivered slightly and smiled to himself, he placed a small delicate kiss on the top of Geira's head. Just as they became lost in their intimate little bubble, a guard approached the cell and cleared his throat. Geira instinctively pulled away and stood straight, staring at the guard in shock. Loki laughed at her and slid his arm around her waist in one smooth motion, pulling her closer against his side.

'Hello, sir. Why have you come?' Loki questioned the guard in a polite tone.

'The King has sent me to inform you that you may take your hour of palace time now, I will be there to supervise along with Halvdan, over there..' The guard pointed over to the young guard that had helped Loki out in the past. This brought a smile to the prince's face. He nodded respectfully at Halvdan.

'And what is your name, good sir?' Loki inquired.

'My name is Kalle. Myself and Halvdan will be your personal supervisors while you have time out of your cell.' The guard stated, seeming proud of his new role.

'Well then, Kalle, Halvdan, may we proceed into the palace?' Loki smiled from ear to ear, brimming with excitement.

'We may,' Kalle said politely with a slight smile, 'However,' he added, 'The King has told me that you have been warned to be on your best behaviour, sire.'

'I shall be, my good man!' Loki stated, a smile still stuck to his face, lightening his features.

Kalle opened the barrier and suddenly, Loki froze. Geira could feel his body tighten, his eyes widened and she could see fear take over his features. Kalle and Halvdan both looked on in confusion.

'Come on, sire.. I'm sure you don't want to lose any precious minutes..' Halvdan said in an encouraging tone, giving the prince a small smile. Loki began to quiver, Geira quickly slide her small hand into his and squeezed gently, she stood on her tip toes and placed a small kiss on Loki porcelain cheek.

'Loki, my dear, you have been awaiting this moment.. Do not be afraid.' Geira whispered against Loki's cheek. He blinked quickly and turned his gaze to Geira's ice blue eyes. He nodded slightly and attempted to place a smile upon his face. 'You have no reason to be afraid.' Geira smiled back, reassuring the terrified prince. Without warning, Loki took the step he needed to be free of his cell. Geira quickly followed, keeping a hold of Loki's hand in hers. Loki stood in the middle of the prison corridor, looking up at the large doors set high on top of the stone stairway. He swallowed hard, trying to breathe steadily, his heart was racing and he felt like he should run back into the safety of his cell. Geira squeezed his hand once again. He knew retreat was no longer an option. Just as panic began to set in, the large doors opened, and standing there, looking like an angel, was his mother, Frigga. Geira smiled widely and nudged Loki slightly.

'See, Loki, you have no reason to be afraid.' She whispered to him, happiness thick in her voice. Loki relaxed slightly and looked down at her, he returned a warm smile and squeezed her small hand.

'I suppose we should make our way to freedom?' He said with a small smirk. Geira smiled and nodded slightly.

With that, they began to climb the huge stairs towards Frigga, the light that poured through the doors was dancing in their eyes, and Loki could see the sunlight once again...


	10. Chapter X

**AN/ Loki is just much too cute sometimes! However, can he keep his good side up? Or will the villainous Loki return?! Let's wait and see!**

**Two songs mentioned in this chapter are;**

**Stand by Me - Ben E. King (Hiddlestoners will know why this was included!)**

**Sh Boom – The Chords**

* * *

Loki and Geira approached Frigga at the top of the stairs, Geira reluctantly let go of his hand as he moved towards his mother. Loki threw his arms around his mother, hugging her with so much force it made the Queen gasp and laugh.

'Loki, it is so good to see you with a smile on your face!' Frigga exclaimed, hugging her son back tightly. 'However, I am not going to keep you long, my dear. You have much to do, I am sure.' The Queen smiled glancing at Geira over her son's shoulder. Loki beamed from ear to ear and nodded slightly, he placed a kiss on his mothers cheek and quickly turned, grabbing Geira's hand before taking off down the hallway towards his old quarters, which he hoped were untouched. Geira could barely keep up, laughing and giggling to herself watching how excited the young prince was. They finally rounded a corner, to see the elegant double doors to Loki's room. The doors were decorated in true Loki fashion. Green and gold were the chosen colours, intricate patterns covered the huge doors. Loki paused briefly and turned to face the amazed girl.

'My quarters!' Loki announced proudly. He moved forward, pushing the large door open. His room was exactly as he remember, and obviously cleaned regularly as there was not a single speck of dust. The smile seemed permanently stuck to his face, his eyes were wide and full of life and he quickly paced around the room, tracing his fingers over every object that caught his eyes. 'Come in Geira, my darling, please!' he announced. 'I told you, there is something I need to show you!' He smiled widely while walking towards an old gramophone in the corner of his room. It sat on a small table, surrounded by large cardboard squares, odd names and pictures covered each square of cardboard.

'What are they..' Geira said, her eyes full of wonderment as she looked up at Loki. He smiled at her, obviously glad she was curious.

'They are my favourites.. I'd love for you to listen.' He had a sheepish look on his face, as if he was worried what she would think.

'I would be more than happy to listen, my prince.' she lightly placed her hand on his arm, reassuring him. Loki's heart seemed to flutter at every small gesture she made. He nodded slightly and picked up on of the cardboard squares, from that he pulled out a black vinyl record, he placed it on the gramophone and placed the needle upon it. He pulled away from the table slightly and stood with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for what was to come.

Geira stood, staring at the record spinning, and when it began, her face lit up with a smile, the room was filled with a loud bass rich noise, she could hear a small bell in the background of the music. She heard a mans voice begin to sing, it was not music of Asgard, and she loved it. She continued to listen, slowly feeling herself become absorbed into the music as she began to sway. Loki approached her with a huge smile on his face, he gently took her hand and pulled her closer. They both began to sway and move to the music, Geira twirled as the music increased, as she did this, Loki slid in behind her, setting his hands on her hips. He leant down and placed a gently kiss under her ear as they both swayed and moved around the room. Loki could not contain himself any longer and he began singing quietly in Geira's ear.

'Darling, Darling, Stand by me..' his voice was like velvet, and although she could not see him, Geira knew he was smiling, she spun around in one fluid movement and placed both her hands behind the prince's neck, looking up at him, she laughed as he tossed his head back slightly and began to sing again, only this time louder, filling the room. They both began dancing with more enthusiasm, swaying their hips and laughing every time one of them became clumsy. Loki spun Geira delicately, before slipping his arm under her, and leaning her back. Geira dropped her head back and let one arm fall back. They both laughed as Loki brought her back to stand upright. The music began to fade and Loki wrapped his arms around Geira, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss upon her soft, flushed cheek.

'Did you like it, my sweet?' Loki mused.

'I did! It was beautiful Loki, where is this music from?' he questions, her eyes alive and sparkling.

'Midgard.' Loki said with a pinch of sadness in his voice. Geira noticed this instantly and decided to throw both of them back into the happiness they had created.

'Oh please, my prince, let me hear another!' Geira said, pepping her tone up, just for Loki's sake. Loki smiled down at her and nodded, he made his way back to the small table and slid another record out of it's cover. He placed it on the gramophone and looked at Geira over his shoulder, a sweet smile across his face. An upbeat song filled the air, he made his way to Geira, and again they began dancing, Loki did not sing this time as he was too busy laughing as Geira was swept away in the music, throwing herself around with no shame as she enjoyed the carefree music. This continued for what seemed like hours, both of them completely content.

They were eventually interrupted when one of the guards cleared their throat, Loki's head snapped around as he remember they did infact have company the whole time.

'Sire, you have 20 minutes left before returning to the cell.' Halvdan said, regret lacing his words.

'Ah.. yes, yes of course.' Loki said, bowing his head slightly in recognition. His eyes dropped and Geira could see his happiness draining from him. She shot Halvdan and scornful look and shook her head slightly. Halvdan looked down at his boots, like a child that had been told off by their mother.

'Loki,' Geira called, exaggerating his name. 'I would so love to get a little fresh air before _we_ return.' Loki noticed how she emphasised the 'we' in her sentence, and it made him smile, knowing he would not be alone. He nodded slightly and approached her, love admiration filling his eyes. He placed a small and gentle kiss on her forehead, before slipping his hand around hers and leading her towards large double door. He opened one and gestured for Geira to go first, she did so cautiously, and once she had passed through the doorway, she froze, staring out at the scenery.

'It is beautiful, is it not?' Loki asked, watching Geira take in the spectacle.

'It is.. incredible.' she whispered, her eyes darting around. She could see for miles, the bifrost shone in the sunlight, the horizon was filled with colour, blue, purple, orange, green and every colour in between. The golden walls of the palace were gleaming and the gardens looked incredible.

'It was my personal balcony,' Loki began, a smile on his face as he recalled fond memories. 'I would spend time here when I needed to be alone, when I needed to take some time to clear my mind. I have wanted to show you this place since you first revealed our previous relationship.. It used to remind me of 'the girl', and our secret places.' Loki was now watching Geira, taking in her every expression and reaction to his words. Slowly she turned to him, trying to pull her attention back and away from the beautiful scene in front of her.

'It's breath taking, Loki..' She smiled. Loki placed his hand out, offering it to Geira. She placed her small hand in his and smiled up at him, Loki laced his fingers with Geira's and looked into her large blue eyes, she could feel his heart melt as he realised, he was in fact, falling completely in love with the young girl.

'Thank you..' he whispered quietly as he leaned down and brushed his cool lips against Geira's, placing a light kiss at the corner of her beautiful ruby red lips. Geira's breath caught and she smiled from ear to ear, an adorable blush covered her usually pale cheeks. Loki beamed down at her and gently pulled her closed. Geira buried her face in his chest and smiled to herself, emotions swirling around her.

Halvdan cleared his throat once again, this time keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Loki looked up at the guard and sighed slightly, however the smile did not leave his face, placing a kiss on Geira's forehead, he whispered quietly.

'We should return, my dear. I do not wish to be escorted.. I would like to do this on my own accord.' He was determind to keep as much dignity as he could, and Geira admired this, she nodded slightly.

'Oh course, Loki.' She stood on her tips toes, trying to me as elegant as possible, placing a light kiss on Loki's jawline. 'Let's get back.' her smile was all the encouragement Loki needed, her took her little hand once again, and made his way to the doors of his quarters, Geira following close by. They made their way towards the prison, followed closely by Halvdan and Kalle. Geira saw the doors to the prison become closer, she felt Loki's hand squeezed her slightly and the muscles in his jaw tightened. She moved closer to him as they walked, gently squeezing his hand as reassurance.

Kalle and Halvdan opened the doors to the prison, revealing the huge stairway. Loki grit his teeth and he could feel his eyes begin to well with tears, his own emotions angered him and he let go of Geira's hand. Geira stared up at him, wondering what ideas were flickering through his mind, she watched as his eyes darted around the hallway, obviously looking for an escape route.

'Loki no!' Geira said sternly, she grabbed his arm and placed her other hand on his cheek, forcing the prince to look at her. Fear covered his beautiful face and a small tear fell from his beautiful emerald eyes. 'You cannot do this. You must return to your cell if you are ever to have freedom again. Do not be afraid.' Geira stated, keeping her voice strong and level. Loki gazed back at her, he looked broken and defeated. Geira stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, smiling at him slightly. The prince nodded and began to straighten himself up once more. Placing his hand back in Geira's, he began to descent the stairs, glancing up intermittently at the light, which slowly began to fade as the large doors were closed.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Geira quickly leg Loki to his cell and through the gap which had been created for them by Kalle.

'Thank you.' Geira nodded at Kalle, smiling at him apologetically. Kalle simply nodded back and return her smile. Geira led Loki to his small bed and he sat down, staring straight ahead.

'I had freedom.. We could have left, ran away, got out of this place!' Loki began to speak quickly without pauses. Geira, once again placed her hand on the young prince's cheek, forcing him to look directly at her.

'Now, you stop that nonsense, or I will inform Odin and you shall not have any freedom at all!' speaking those words hurt Geira just as much as it would hurt Loki. His brow furrowed and his eyes looked at her with pleading desperation. 'You will earn your freedom, Loki.' she added in a softer tone. 'You must if you ever wish to have a life outside of this cell, a life with your family, without fear and running away. You must earn this.' Loki looked at Geira as she spoke, reason slowly replacing his poisoned thoughts, his eyes becoming softer once again and he took a slow, deep breath.

'I will earn this..' Loki nodded, speaking in barely a whisper. Geira placed a soft kiss on his cheek and offered a smile of encouragement.

'Rest now, my prince. It has been a big day..' she whispered. Loki lay down on his small bed, pulling Geira along with him. He curled up behind the small girl, holding her tight against his chest, he buried his face in her pale hair and closed his tired eyes. They stayed that way for the remainder of the evening, until eventually, they both fell asleep together.


	11. Chapter XI

**AN/ I know the last chapter was pretty free of drama.. but I think it's nice to take some time to appreciate the characters and the relationships, I hope it's not too dull and boring for you all!**

**And what do you guys think of Loki's fluffy sweet side? :D**

**Opinions and suggestions are welcome! :D**

* * *

Loki was first to wake that morning, his eyes slowly opened and he instinctively tightened his arms around the sleeping beauty laying next to him. He smiled into her hair and her sweet scent filled his senses, he was over come by emotion. Loki couldn't understand how this girl had made such a huge impact on his cold life. He felt her tense slightly, Geira nudged her way back against him, moving as close as she could. Loki wondered if she was still asleep, her quiet murmer confirmed she was, he listened intently, hoping she would begin to mutter in her sleep. His wish was granted as he could begin to form words from her mumbling, he heard his name and it made his heart swell. He couldn't stop the huge smile that growing on his face. He pressed himself close against her and lightly kissed her shoulder, she shivered slightly and he was suddenly aware of his body temperature, so much colder than her own. He felt guilty, that he could be making her cold, but he couldn't bring himself to move away from her. He lay that way, his face buried in her hair, holding her close, until she eventually woke.

Geira could feel Loki against her, she smiled sleepily and slowly turned towards him, the little bed forced them to be close, however she could tell, Loki was closer than necessary. She curled up against his chest and rubbed her tired eyes.

'Good morning, Loki.' she mumbled, sleep heavy on her small voice. Loki grinned and kissed the top of her head.

'Good morning, my sweet.' he whispered quietly, holding her close. 'How did you sleep?'

'Very well, I will admit.' she smiled at the thought of Loki laying beside her all night.

Loki chuckled quietly and whispered against her pale hair, 'Why do you seem so surprised?'

'Well..' she began, 'for one, I was not aware you were the cuddling type.' Geira teased, moving as close as she possibly could to the prince. '..and secondly, I don't sleep well, very often.' Loki felt his chest tighten as she spoke, emotion taking him over once again, he was captivated by the girl.

'Loki..?' she questioned, raising her head slightly to look at him, her crystal blue eyes staring into his.

'Yes, Geira..' he replied in a whisper, staring back at her, love filling his eyes and pouring into his facial expression. She smiled at him, the familiar innocence drawing him in as he unknowingly leaned closer to her angelic face.

'I want you to know, that I'm happy. I would happily stay right here with you, for as long as you will have me.' she smiled as she spoke, her words filled with sincerity and love. Loki placed his hand on her snow white cheek, gently raising her head towards him. He leaned down cautiously, awaiting a sign of approval. Geira closed her eyes and gently brushed her lips against Loki's. The young prince could no longer hold back, her pressed his lips against Geira's with passion, Geira returned this kiss with equal passion, pushing herself even closer to Loki's body, both desperately looking for more contact. Loki slowly traced his tongue along Geira's soft lips, awaiting her response. Geira parted her lips slightly, granting Loki permission, he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth as the kiss deepened. Geira reciprocated with equal need and obvious want. They broke the kiss after a few heated minutes, both gasping for breath, wide smiles on their faces. Loki rested his forehead against Geira's, smiling as her gaze met his, her eyes wide and sparkling.

'My dear, you test my control.' he whispered quietly, placing another soft kiss on her sweet lips, Geira blushed and giggled with a hint of nerves, Loki lingered at her lips just a second more than necessary, 'But, I too, am happy.' he mused, reassuring his sweetheart.

They lay together for hours, laughing and teasing each other. Loki had lost all regard for their surroundings, he was happy, even in his small cell. He felt like he held the world in his arms, everything he would ever need. They were startled when a small knock was made on the barrier, Geira jumped slightly and sat up, Loki simply laughed at her and slowly dragged himself out of his comfortable position.

'Sire, My lady,' Kalle nodded to each of them, 'It is time for your palace time.' he spoke with respect but familiarity.

'Ah, yes Kalle, we shall be ready in approximately 15minutes.' Loki said, his voice upbeat. Kalle simply nodded and offered a smile to each of them before walking back to his post by the edge of Loki's cell. Loki slowly crawled out of bed and stood in front of Geira, he stretched his aching limbs and turned to look at Geira. She was staring at him in a state of shock and Loki quickly realised he was in nothing but his loose boxer shorts. A red flush covered his pale cheeks and he quickly placed an illusion of a loose shirt and breeches over his lean body.

'Geira.. I apologise!' he stuttered, 'I.. I was sleeping that way as it's comfortable but I should have told you..' Loki could barely speak and his face was burning red. Geira began to laugh, climbing out of bed to wrap her arms around the prince, she continued giggling while hugging him tightly.

'Red suits you,' she teased, standing on her tip toes to kiss the tip of his nose lightly, 'goes well with your eyes.' she smiled. Loki's features softened and he smiled back at her.

'I am sorry, Geira. I should have gave you prior warning, but when I fell asleep, I assume I was comfortable enough for my appearance to be that of how I would usually sleep.' he still had a rosy red colour across his cheeks as he spoke.

'My prince, it is alright, do not apologise. I will admit, it's rather appealing.' she mused. This made Loki blush once again, he nuzzled his face against her hair and smiled widely.

'I'm glad you find me to your liking.' he whispered, the tone in his voice shocked Geira. How he didn't realise how pleasing he was to the eye, was beyond Geira's comprehension.

'It is very much to my liking, Loki. You are truly beautiful.' Geira spoke with conviction and Loki knew she was telling the absolute truth.

They began to get ready for their trip into the palace, Loki was becoming more excited as the minutes passed, Geira sat in one of the wooden chairs, watching the Prince bouncing around the cell with a look of happiness apparent in her eyes.

'Halvdan, good sir!' Loki called, 'We are ready!' he beamed at Geira as he spoke, Geira returned a warm smile and nodded slightly, standing up and crossing the cell to join Loki at the barrier.

'Indeed sir!' Halvdan replied with a smile. 'Kalle, we're good to go!' he called to the other guard. Halvdan opened the barrier and Loki stepped out, his hand tightly clasped around Geira's. The guards stood to the side as Geira and Loki made their way up the staircase. Halvdan and Kalle followed a few steps behind, chattering casually to each other seemingly perfectly at ease with their task of supervising Loki. Two guards by the top of the staircase opened the large doors and light filled the air. Loki squinted slightly and bowed his head so his eyes could adjust, Geira did the same, hiding her head by Loki's arm.

When their eyes had gotten used to the bright light, Loki turned to his angel and smiled.

'What would you like to do today, my dear?' he asked.

'I think you should pay a visit to your mother..' Geira said, smiling up at her prince. 'Perhaps even Thor.' she added, carefully watching Loki's reaction.

'Geira, I think it is a splendid idea.' Loki replied without a single hint of anxiety or hatred. Geira smiled and squeezed Loki's hand gently. They began to walk through the grand hallway towards the main palace, they spoke casually about the music from the previous day, Geira was amazed by the décor of the palace, while Loki watched her, thoroughly amused. As they rounded a corner, they could hear loud footsteps approaching, unexpectely, Loki pushed Geira gently against a wall.

'Don't move.' He said quietly, a huge grin on his face as he stood close against the wall, creating an illusion of himself in the middle of the hallway. The illusion was himself, in full armour, his small dagger in his hand, his body crouched as if he was about to launch himself at something.

Thor rounded the corner and roared, he jumped towards the illusion, falling straight through it and into a lump on the floor. He grunted and his head shot up, his eyes darting around the hallway until his gaze focused on Loki and Geira against the wall, doubled over as they began to roar with laughter. Thor simply shook his head as a huge smiled appeared on his face. His laughted boomed in the hallway, easily masking the laughter of Loki and Geira. He dragged his huge form to his feet and approached Loki, patting him hard on the back, sending Loki stumbling forward.

'Brother!' Thor laughed, 'It is nice to see you are up to your old tricks!'

'Yes, indeed!' Loki chuckled, 'It has been a while since I last left you on the floor!' Geira smiled as she watched the brothers engage in conversation, just as they used to. Thor turned to the small girl and held his arms out, inviting her into a hug. Geira obliged and have the huge man a warm embrace.

'And how you you, little one?' he teased, knowing she hated being called little.

'I am very well, thank you!' she said, poking Thor's chest as hard as she could, which only resulted in hurting herself. This made both Thor and Loki laugh once again.

'I was on my way to find you, it happens.' Loki stated, placing a hand on his brothers huge shoulder.

'Oh, well that is never good news!' Thor joked. He threw one arm over Loki's shoulder, and gently placed the other on Geira's. 'Let us go to the sun room, we have much to discuss!' Thor said with a warm tone, as he began to walk, giving the pair no choice but to follow. Loki rolled his eyes while peering down at Geira, she simple smiled and they continued on their way.


End file.
